More Love in a Dozen
by stef1416
Summary: Ronnie Baker and Edward Cullen have successfully been going out, but when her birthday comes up in October will everything be still okay? What happens when SOMEBODY loses control? Will Edward take drastic decisions? Who will see through Ronnie's charade?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Summary: Ronnie Baker and Edward Cullen have successfully been going out, but when her birthday comes up in October will everything be still okay? What happens when SOMEBODY loses control? Will Edward take drastic decisions? Who will see through Ronnie's charade and help her stitch up the still open wounds? Sequel to Love Happens in a Dozen. **

**AN: Heyyyy! Its the sequel to Love Happens in a Dozen, and its going to follow the plot of New Moon, but without all of that winy Bella stuff. Ronnie will take Edward leaving her better on the outside, but on the inside she is torn apart. **

**

* * *

More Love in a Dozen**

**Prologue**

I never thought this would happen. One thing after another. Again I'm risking my life to save someone I love. But I'm also leaving someone behind. Two complete different people who changed my life. Someone who I need daily, like oxygen, and someone who I need occasionally, like food. Fire and Ice. Ice and Fire. Enemies who cant live with the other.

Now as I run through the sea of red cloaks, I cant help but think 'Did I make the right decision?'

* * *

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2: Birthday

**AN: YAY! My first chapter to my sequel! So far i think it's pretty good, and in this one its showing Ronnie's true personality a bit better then in Love Happens in a Dozen.**

**Oh and by the way: I do not own any of the Twilight characters this story may contain or some of the plot. Thankyou:)**

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

**Birthday!**

I woke up to someone jumping on me. What a great way to wake up on your birthday.

I groaned. "Get off!" It sounded more like "Geophf!" though because of my pillow.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Ronnie, Happy Birthday to you!" My whole family sang.

"And many more!" Sarah and Jake finished off, like always.

I sighed. We still had to go through the whole routine of singing to me since I'm younger then Charlie since he' s older, by 4 minutes. This tradition includes all the family members. I slowly sat up and saw everyone crowding around my bed smiling.

"Thanks everyone. Again." I said smiling. Alice decided to plan a birthday party at their house after school today, with just the Cullen's because they didn't eat, and my mother agreed to have my family party the day before, which was a Sunday, so it was ALL day. We played every game possible and I got present from each sibling. That's one plus of having a lot of brothers and sisters, getting tons of presents on you birthdays and the holidays. But it also kind of sucked for them because they had to buy two presents because one for me and one for Charlie. My mom and dad got me picture frames (its my obsession) and some books I've been wanting, Charlie got me some cool seat covers for my truck and a cover for my steering wheel, Nora sent me some embarrassing things I'd rather not discuss (I'll give you two words safety and intimate, like that was going to happen with Edward being so cautious and worried), Lorraine got me make-up (hoping I would take the hint, which I have and choose to wear some of it), Sarah and Jake got me junk food (like every year), Jessica and Kim got me some cool bracelets (the new silly bands), Mark and Mike made me a huge picture of the whole family (Crayon only), and Nigel and Kyle made me cookies(by themselves, so I'm a little afraid to eat them.) And that's it, and it was enough too. I love presents but I told Edward and the Cullen's they didn't need to get me anything just because I'm really awkward excepting them, but I have a feeling they went against that rule.

I stood up with my family, ruffling Sarah's hair a bit, I became I bit overprotective with her since the James thing, even though she wasn't in danger.

"Hey, watch it grandma. I think I see a grey hair there." She laughed pointing to my hair.

My eyes widened and I nearly tripped over Mark trying to get to my mirror. "Where?" I asked frantically. "I'm only 18 though!" Oh god! I couldn't really be aging that fast, right? Edward better change me if I'm starting to grow grey hair.

"I was just kidding Ronnie, chill." Sarah laughed waiting for me at the door to mine and Lorraine's room with a smirk on her face. I growled and ran at her, picking her up and catching up to the others who stood in Charlie's room. I set her down, getting my breath back, I really need to work out because Sarah is only like 95 pounds and is going into 8th grade. (She's little for her age).

Once we all crowded around Charlie's bed, dad counted to three on his fingers and we began. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Charlie, happy birthday to you!" We all sang, my voice still croaky from sleep.

"And many more!" Sarah and Jake sang.

Charlie acted way better than I did. He sat up with a wide smile on his face and searched the crowd. Once his eyes were on me, he attacked me. Literally. He jumped from his bed onto me.

We tumbled to the floor in a heap, while he was singing. "We are eight-teen. Come on girl, lets sing! We are eight-teen. Join and dance with me!" The song was to the tune of 'We are Family!' He always sang this on our birthday, but changing the year in the song.

Once everyone was ordered, literally by dad, who even used his coach whistle, to get ready for school everyone raced for their rooms, pushing and shoving. Like usual. I sighed and stood up from the floor, helping Charlie.

"So I'm not allowed to go to _your _party at the mysterious Cullen house." Charlie stated in a fake sad voice.

I glared playfully. "You know they love me more. Even though you only met the whole family once and that was at the 'Girlfriend family meets Boyfriend family' meeting.

He laughed. "I'm just joking. Jenna and I are going out to dinner." He smiled, looking like he was far away.

"You really love her, don't you?" I asked seriously.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do." Charlie said, snapping out of his daze.

"Good. I like her," He chuckled. "Well I'm going to go get ready."

"Ooh la la. For your precious Edward?" He said in a high pitched voice.

I turned and glared at him, then smiled. "As a matter of fact, yes."

The rest of the morning went as usual. The fights over the bathroom, the disaster of breakfast, and lastly Nigel 'accidentally' spilling syrup on my shirt. Just because it's my birthday, still didn't mean that they were going to be nice to me.

I drove into the Portland High parking lot and parked right next to Edward's famous silver Volvo. He was instantly at my door opening it for me like everyday.

Looking into his topaz eyes made me remember all the fun we had during the summer, just relaxing and being with each other, with the occasionally make-out session that always had to end early because of Edward's control. The beginning of the school year went smoothly, with Edward being in every single class I had because of his talent of dazzling the secretary.

"Good morning." He said grabbing my hand and letting me hop down from my truck. "Happy Birthday, Ronnie." He cupped my face bringing his lips to mine.

"Thank you." I smiled, giving him one more peck.

"Ronnie! Happy birthday!" Alice said loudly, which made a couple heads turn. I blushed, smiling back at her. She gave me a hug, slightly jumping up and down. She pulled away. "Oh, by the way, don't eat the cookies your younger brothers made." She crinkling her nose slightly. "It will not be pretty."

I grimaced. "Thanks for the warning."

"No problem. I'll see you guys in Calculus. Oh and Ronnie, the party starts at 5." Alice waved one more time and skipped away.

"Is it going to be big?" I asked nervously, taking Edwards hand and starting off to our first class, English.

"Your kind of big or Alice's?" He asked smiling down at me. I rolled my eyes and waited. "Alright big, for you, very small for Alice."

"Oh great." I sighed. "Is Emmett and Rosalie going to be there?" I asked, knowing Jasper was since he decided to wait for Alice's last year of high school was over to start college.

"Yeah, they're flying in at noon from their 'much needed vacation', as they called it."

I laughed and shrugged. "What are we gonna do? Everyone has secret needs." I winked at Edward who stood frozen in front of the classroom door, and sashayed myself into the classroom a little too dramatically since Mark instantly looked up at me from his desk. Great.

Once Edward composed himself, he hurried to my side and sat down with me at our desk. "You really shouldn't do that." He whispered in my ear as the teacher started class.

"Do what?" I asked innocently looking up at him.

"Play with my self control." His breath fanning onto my neck. All I did was smirk and look back at the teacher, but not before patting Edward thigh from under the table.

* * *

**REVIEWW! :) **


	3. Chapter 3: Disaster

**AN: My chapters are a lot longer than the first story. And reminder you need to read Love Happens in a Dozen to understand this one. **

**Thanksss:)**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

**Disaster**

The rest of the school day went by relatively fast and before I knew it, Edward and I were heading towards the parking lot.

"I still cant believe Alice got the whole cafeteria to sing 'Happy Birthday' to me." I said shaking my head, remembering how embarrassing that experience was.

"Oh I can believe it." Alice said skipping to my other side, looping her arm threw mine. "Edward you can drive with Ronnie in her truck and I'll take your car home." Then she skipped toward the Volvo, entered it and sped out of the lot before the traffic.

"I should really get used to Alice's ostentatiously behavior, but I don't think I ever will." I laughed as we neared my truck. We both got in and I started up my truck.

Edward laughed grabbing my hand and kissing it, then resting them on his thigh.

We finally pulled up to his house, after I missed their secret driveway and had to turn back around. Edward laughed at my poor eye sight.

"Okay there is no way any _human _could see your drive way without a huge blinking arrow pointing at it." I grumbled.

"Maybe I should tell Alice we should purchase one then." Edward laughed. "Just for you, love."

I looked over at him once I cut the engine. "Gee, thanks."

"Forgive me." Edward asked already opening my door and leaning in to whisper in my ear.

I gulped, quite loudly and immediately blushed. His eyes hypnotized me and I instantly got lost in the golden pools. I nodded without really realizing what I was doing. I did register the fact that Edward leaned down pressing his lips to mine, but it was shortly lived.

"Ronnie, we have to get you ready for your party. Come on, and Edward stop dazzling her." Alice said pulling back Edward and taking my hand. Then she picked me up and jumped up into a window so fast I couldn't even let a shriek out. The window that we did jump in was hers and she immediately started working on me.

"Okay, now you can look." Alice said pushing me towards the full length mirror. I couldn't believe that the person there was me. It was like prom all over again. I had on a strapless white dress with green floral designs on it with a bow under the bust. It was gorgeous! Alice made my make up very simple and natural, only with a bit blush, eye liner, and mascara. And the thing I loved most was my hair. It was in casual waves with my bangs messily across my forehead.

"Alice, thank you. I love all of it." I turned towards her to see her already dressed and ready, and hugged her.

"Your welcome. Now everything downstairs is ready, so come on." She said giddily, taking my hand she led me out to the hallway and toward the stairs. We ascended and I was amazed at what I saw.

There were lit candles everywhere and crystal bowls and vases full of my favorite flower, sunflowers. They weren't even in season yet. And then there was a round table in the middle of the room with presents stacked on it and a cake that was way to big for only one person who was going to eat it. Once we reached the last step I saw all the Cullen's around me. Edward's eyes were locked on mine and he instantly wound a arm around my waist whispering how beautiful I look. I surveyed the rest of the Cullen's, all smiling. They all gave me hugs, except Rosalie who only smiled slightly at me.

"This looks awesome. Thank you so much." I smiled at everyone. After Alice took tons of pictures of me and the rest of the family with my camera she put it on the table.

"Okay, present time!" Alice announced happily. "This ones from Rose and Emmett." She danced over to the present table and grabbed a quite big one. Once she handed it to me, I started ripping into it. I opened the box and found it empty. Um..

"Um.." I said confused, and even flipped it over and shook it but nothing came out. I looked up at the amused faces of the Cullen's. "What?"

"It's a radio for your car. Emmett's installing it right now so you cant return it." Rosalie said, even laughing a bit with the rest of the family.

"Oh. Thanks Rosalie," I paused and in a slightly louder voice. "Thanks Emmett!" Everyone laughed, again. Oh, yeah, super hearing.

"This ones from Carlisle and Esme." Alice announced giving me a smaller box.

I took it and slipped my finger under the edge of the paper on the back and retracted it immediate when I felt I little sting.

"Ouch." I pulled it back and revealed a little cut filling with blood. My eyes widened and I looked up. Could tell everyone in the room tensed, but my eyes were locked on Jasper's across from me. His eyes were pitch black and..hungry.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion, but I felt a Edward push me back with a little too much force and I toppled onto a table breaking the crystal bowls and landing on it. I saw Edward smash into Jasper with a deafening sound and watched as Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice dragged the growling Jasper out of the house. I looked up at the remaining members and saw Esme give me a apologetic look before leaving the house quickly. Carlisle was at my side and was helping me up while my eyes were locked on Edward's stoned face. Before I could call out to him, he disappeared.

"Come on Ronnie, lets get this fixed." I finally looked at Carlisle and saw him looking at my arm. That's when I noticed the pain there, I looked down and saw a cut on my upper arm and a huge trail of blood flowing down my arm. I followed him into the kitchen and he sat me down on a chair and grabbed his emergency kit.

Carlisle started picking out the pieces of glass in my arm. "Why doesn't Edward change me?"

Carlisle paused, but continued. "Edward believes that once you become a vampire, you loose your soul." He said looking up once, then continuing.

"How can he believe that? You all try your hardest to be human, and you don't kill humans either for your own self need."

"I know, Ronnie. Everyone has different opinions, and while Edward believes there is no afterlife once we die, I do believe there is something there."

"It would put your family out of danger. From the Voltur-something. Edward told me about your laws."

Carlisle pulled out the last piece of glass and started stitching me up. "Yes, the Volturi are basically our royal family that make up all the rules and enforce them when they are broken."

"You mean if they find out about me-"

Carlisle cut me off. "We will be punished. But its highly rare for them to find out when we kept so quiet for such a long time."

Carlisle finished me off by wrapping my now stitched arm up. "There all done." Carlisle smiled at me and helped me stand up.

I turned toward the front door and saw Edward standing there with my bag full of unopened presents, still as a statue. I sighed and walked over towards him, but he started leading the way to my truck.

"Edward, please, just-"

"Ronnie, just get in the truck."

I got in the passenger side and he started the old engine and drove me home. The silence never been so tensed before.

He parked in front of my house and got out, walking to my side and opening the door. I stopped him from walking off to the forest, by grabbing his arm.

He turned around and stared down at me. "I-I don't blame Jasper for what he did, can you tell him that. It was my mistake, I should've been more careful."

His brow furrowed in anger and pain. "Ronnie, you got a paper cut. If-If you were with a normal _human _family you wouldn't have almost died, they would've just given you a band-aid. But no you almost died because of a measly paper cut tonight."

"Edward, it was an accident, please, just forget about it." I took his hands in mine. "Its still my birthday. Where's that gift you told me about for the past couple weeks." I smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

It didn't seem to work very well, but he took out a box none the less. It was long, so it must be a bracelet of necklace.

I took it and opened it up. Inside there was the most gorgeous necklace I've ever seen. It was a crystal heart on a silver chain.

"Its gorgeous." I smiled and handed it to him, before turning around and lifting up my hair.

His cold fingers swept over my collarbone and neck when he clasped it. I exhaled loudly and turned around looking up at his still pain filled expression. "I love you."

When he didn't answer with his usual 'I love you too', but with a slight smile that looked like a grimace and a nod I started to worry.

"Kiss me." I said randomly. Before I could process another thought his lips were on mine in the most passionate kiss we shared. My arms wound up his arm and around his neck and into his hair. His arms tightened around my waist, pulling me closer. When I needed breath he only continued down to my neck, kissing the soft skin there. I moaned a little and instantly blushed. That seemed to break him from his daze and he stepped back with the same stony expression.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked still worried about how he was acting.

"Yes. Goodnight." And he was gone. I sighed and walked up the sidewalk leading to my house and entering, not knowing that that kiss was the last loved filled ones I will get from him.

* * *

**REVIEWWW! i love getting reviews because it encourages me to right better! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Losing Battles

**AN: This chapter is a little bit shorter, but i hope you like it! And check out my new photos and banner on my profile! :)**

**i dont own anything Twilight based.**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

**Losing Battles**

The past few days have been really tense, especially since the rest of the Cullen's went hunting, while Edward stayed. Edward has been really distant and stoned-face. He wouldn't even give me a kiss or hold my hand anymore. I hope we get over this rough patch so we can just go back to the way we were. Before Jasper lost control everything was perfect, but since that night its been like we hardly knew each other.

"Ronnie, let's go back to your house. I need to talk to you." Edward said as we headed for the parking lot.

This doesn't sound too good. "Um. Okay."

The drive back to my house was tense and awkward especially since no one talked.

I parked my truck in front of my house and got out slowly, delaying the important thing he wanted to tell me so badly. Edward walked over to me stone-faced still. "Let's go for a walk." Before I could answer he started off towards the path in the woods next to my house. I followed him, not knowing what to do.

When we finally stopped, we were far enough into the woods just so you couldn't see my house. Edward turned to face me looking at me.

"We're leaving Portland." Edward stated.

My brow crinkled, confused. "What? Why?" he didn't answer. "What Jasper did wasn't his fault, Edward. Please."

He clenched his teeth. "It just made me realize how much you don't belong in my world, Ronnie."

My temper flared and I stood my ground. "You can make me apart of your world, Edward! And don't even say that you don't want to take away my soul, because you already have it!"

"This isn't about your soul. I just don't want you to be in my life." He said looking angry and pained.

"You promised you'd stay." I said simply. My walls were already crumbling down and tears brimmed in my eyes. "What we had-have doesn't mean anything to you?" I asked in disbelief.

"I just wasted my time here. I knew it would never work out."

"You don't care about me?" I asked, a tear slipping down my cheek. "You don't love me?"

"No." I inhaled a sharp breath and wiped the tear away roughly.

"Where's Alice, everyone?" I asked hoping at least I would have someone to depend on.

"They already left." I looked at his face knowing he was telling the truth. "This will be the last time you'll ever see me. It will be like I never existed." Edward cupped my cheek and placed kiss on my forehead. "Goodbye, Ronnie."

Then he walked away, and soon turned into a blur and disappeared into the trees.

"No! Edward!" I yelled walking in the direction he went. "Please! I need you!" I kept on walking, but knowing I was fighting a losing battle.

Before I knew it, the sun set and night set in. I kept walking, almost in a daze. The one line he said kept repeating in my head. '_It will be like I never existed.'_

I didn't see the tree root sticking up from the ground, and fell hard on my stomach. The pain I felt on my ribs was like a pinch compared to the huge pain I felt in my chest where my heart used to be. I couldn't even stand up, I was so exhausted both physically and emotionally. I just couldn't believe Edw-_he_ left. Even thinking his name hurt. My eyes closed slowly, but not before seeing too big glowing eyes in the nearby bush. Who cares though? Death would surely be better than this pain I felt now.

The familiar hard ground soon turned into something very warm. My eyes flickered and looked up to see someone who was obviously Quileute caring me. He noticed I was awake and looked down at me.

"Veronica, I'm Sam Uley. Are you hurt?" He asked, jogging now.

I could barely speak because my throat still burned from screaming for Edw-_him._ I just ignored him and closed my eyes.

Everything felt like I was in a daze. The police cars, the people with flashlights, and my family with worried expressions.

I was soon carried into my house, my family and a few other people following me, but I could care less.

Sam-what's his face set me down on the couch and stood back as someone kneeled next to me. He started checking me for any injuries, but I hardly noticed him and the many people asking questions, then my dad telling them to leave and thanking them for helping with the search party. I just stared at the white ceiling and tried my hardest not to think about-

White.

Ceiling.

Blank.

Gone.

Forever.

Doesn't .

Love.

Me.

Empty.

Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing. No one could help me. I was broken. My heart ripped viciously out of my chest and left a huge, big, empty hole. How could I misjudge everything _he _said to me. He must be lying, my truth-meter is hardly wrong. I guess that's another reason for me being broken. I cant even tell from what's true and what's real. I'm empty, broken without my heart and _he _has it.

~November~

~December~

~January~

~February~

* * *

**I need at least 5 reviews for this chapter before i will post the next chapter! Soooooo REVIEWWW! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Waking Up

**okayyyy so i dont like waiting for reviews because i just love writing too much :) soo heres chapter 4!**

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

**Waking Up**

I was sitting in the kitchen trying to do homework in my usual daze I was in, when something flew into my head. Literally. I watched as the ball fell on to the floor to the right of me. I blinked my eyes and everything seemed too bright for me.

"Sorry." Sarah mumbled, picking up her ball and walking towards the living room again.

"Wait!" I jumped up making some of my family in the kitchen stare at me in shock. Sarah turned around and stared at me with the same amount of shock on her face. "Uh. What are you playing?" I asked, nervously clasping my hands together.

"Uh. A game we made up.." She said almost like she thought I would have a panic attack.

"Oh, cool." I walked towards her and pushed her into the living room. She almost toppled over not expecting me to push her slightly. "Aren't we going to play?" I asked raising my brow.

Her eyes widened and her same 'ol smile lit her face up.

"Yes! Ronnie's on my team!" Sarah called out, running to the living room. I smiled at their innocence. They have no idea what kind of dangers are in the world.

I turned back to my mom who was cooking dinner, Charlie who was staring at me, still, and Lorraine who stood frozen with nail polish dripping on the table.

When I smiled at them, it seemed to cut them out of their daze and made them all smile at me and continue what they were doing previously.

I walked into the hall way, but not before hearing my mom say, "Thank god my Ronnie's back, your father and I almost was going to send her to grandmas for the rest of the year." If only they knew I just woke up from my daze and wasn't fully healed.

The next morning was Friday, which meant school for me. Today I actually decided to put some makeup on and let my hair down in its waves, instead of the pony tail I accustomed to when _they _left. I was surprised and slightly disgusted when I looked in the mirror. I had dark shadows under my eyes, because of the nightmares I had and I looked like I haven't seen the sun in months, which is kinda true. I hoped the blush would make me look more alive.

School seemed different somehow since I came out of my daze. No one talked to me, even Mark, who would almost ask me out everyday when I moved here. I guess they all quit trying to help me, but I was going to change that. Somehow...

I entered the cafeteria and immediately started walking towards my old table full of laughing and talking teenagers. I felt so different from them. I don't even remember the last time I truly laughed.

"Hey, uh, can I sit here?" I asked looking at the empty seat in between Natalie and Ashley. They looked up surprised to hear my voice.

"Uh, sure, okay, yeah." Natalie stuttered out, while Ashley just blinked at me.

I sat down quickly and paid attention to their conversation.

"I swear Kevin and I saw a bear while we were walking to school yesterday. It was huge, right Kev?" Natalie said trying to make the table believe her.

"Yeah, totally huge. I guess those animal attacks are getting worse." My ears perked up at the words _animal attacks_. It couldn't be Victoria or Laurent, could it? Oh god.

"Psh.. I doubt you saw that bear or whatever that close to the road." Lauren said in her nasally voice.

"I believe her," I spoke up and all the eyes were on me. I blushed. "Well, my mom's secretary for the police department and she gets all the gossip from the officers." I said looking at everyone. Natalie smiled at me, glad she had someone who believed her.

"I guess, we better stay out of the woods then." Mark said loudly. "Okay, children." He goofed.

I fake laughed with everyone. How is that funny anyways. I bet if Edw- _he_ was here _he _would be whispering how stupid Mark is. I smiled sadly.

"So anyone wanna join me and Natalie to the movies tomorrow night?" Kevin asked, standing up, ready to throw his tray away.

"Sure." Ashley said smiling at Mark, who quickly nodded. I guess they were going out now.

"Hell yeah, bro!" Tyler said giving Kevin a high five.

"Me too." I said wringing my hands together nervously, waiting for someone to shout 'The Hell you are, weirdo!', but no one did. Thank god.

"What movie?" Ashley asked.

"Deadend, its about zombies that kill everyone." Kevin said excitedly. Well, at least it wasn't a romance movie. "Okay, everyone, we're meeting at the diner at 7:45 to drive up together. The movie starts at 8:45, so don't be late, or we're leaving."

I left the cafeteria, proud that I actually have plans tomorrow, instead of laying in bed all day.

My truck's roar died as I turned the key and took it out. That's when I saw the old, but newer than mine, Toyota truck on the side of the road. The Black's were here.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked by Charlie's green car and up the porch steps. He always beats me home. The door opened with a low squeak, and was opened up to a empty entrance way, but with the two extra shoes off to the side. I quickly threw my bag on the floor near the door and slipped off my clogs.

I heard talking and laughing coming from the living room and went in that direction. I peaked around the corner and found Billy, Dad, Charlie, and a really huge guy watching football on the flat screen, while mom played monopoly with the rest of the family off to the side. That cant be Jacob, he was so little before. No, it was probably one of dads other friends.

I fully stepped out in the open, Sarah who was facing towards the door smiled and jumped up. "Ronnie! Guess what?"

I smiled and ruffled her hair, pulling her to my side and looking down at her. "What?"

"I'm going on a date, with the hottest boy ever!" She whispered so no one would hear, but then squealed and jumped up and down. I was so surprised that my little _tom boy_ of a sister would ever get this excited for a date.

"Really? Tell me all abo-"

I got cut off by two huge arms wrapping around my waist and twirling me. "Ron!"

My eyes widened in disbelief. Is this huge muscle guy really Jacob? He set me down and I was met with the same happy eyes and care free smile. His long hair in his usual pony tail.

"Oh my god, Jacob?" I asked unsure. He nodded, cocking a brow. "Your so.." I pointed at his body, flabbergasted. "You look 25." I said simply.

"I know. I guess its just a growth spurt." He smiled, but then frowned looking at my face.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" My hands instantly going to cover my face.

"No, no. I just- never mind. I'll talk to you later." He smiled and went back to sitting in front of the T.V. screen.

Someone coughed, and I looked down to see a annoyed Sarah. "Sorry." I grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen. "Now tell me all about this mystery boy." I smiled, sitting down.

"Well his name is James and he plays football _and_ skateboards. Then today in lunch he walked up behind me and asked me if I wanted to go to the beach with him sometime in La Push and I of course thought he was joking but then he totally told me he was serious and liked how I loved to skateboard and so I said yes and then he said okay lets go to La Push tomorrow and I said awesome. And it was totally great and wonderful and cool and awes-"

"Okay, okay. I get it, it was amazing." I laughed. "So what are you going to wear?" I asked quizzically.

"My usual jeans and t-shirt with a hoodie.." Sarah trailed off at my expression. "What?"

"You cant wear your usual. Maybe a pair of girl jeans instead of boy jeans. I think mom left some of my old jeans in the attic. Oh! I have a perfect sweater that would go with your eyes!" I said grinning, anything that would get my mind off_ him _would be great.

"Woah there. Your sounding like Lorraine." Sarah said standing up and backing away.

"Come on, Sarah, please. I will still be you and I swear the outfit will be really causal and you."

She calculated my face and smiled a bit. "Fine. But his mom's picking me up at noon tomorrow so we have to get up early and prepare."

"Yes!" I jumped up and hugged her. "You'll look amazing!"

"I hope." She mumbled.

After all the younger siblings got to bed and Lorraine who said 'She needed her beauty sleep,' only Charlie, me, mom, and dad were talking with the Black's.

"Hey, Ronnie, can I talk to you?" Jake asked nervously looking at me.

"Oh, sure." We walked out into the entrance way and sat on the stairs. "So..?"

"Oh, well, how are you?"

"Um, good. Why?" I looked at him questionably.

"Well, since the Cullen's moved," I flinched. "it felt like you disappeared from the planet." he sighed. "I just want to-"

"Jake, I'm fine, I just am having a hard time." I stared at my feet.

"I'm here for you, ya know."

"I know." I sighed.

"I have an idea!" He said brightly.

I looked up at his instant mood change. "What..?"

"Why don't you come to the Res. and hang out with me tomorrow." Jake suggested.

I bit my lip, but I couldn't possibly refuse his puppy dog face. "Okay, as long as I'm back before 7 because I'm going to the movies with some friends."

"Jake, we're going!" Billy called out as he wheeled to the front door.

"Come by around 9." Jake hugged me and walked to meet his dad at the door. "Bye, Ron!"

"Hey! What'd I say abo-"

The door closing cut me off. Humph. It's weird how I don't feel so broken when I'm with Jake. It's like his happy, care-free face helps me forget about _them._ I guess I'll test my theory tomorrow.

* * *

**Remember your welcome to make a banner or trailer for this! i would love to see them!**


	6. Chapter 6: Fun with Jake

**:)**

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

**Fun with Jake**

I woke up early the next morning because of the fact I was woken by the nightmares that plagued my mind. My nightmares would always repeat what _he_ said to me that night, but in a more cruel way. I would wake up in a cold sweat, but totally silent, not wanting my family to wake up. Family comes first, even when I'm filled with pain.

I took a shower, hoping the warm water would put some color in my face, it worked..somewhat.

I scrubbed the blush on my face and pinched my cheeks for color. I cant have Jacob see me still looking worse. I know I have to move on, but I don't think I can. My usual jeans and sweater hung on my body rather loosely, making me even more depressed then ever. Now I have to deal with this horrible, ugly body.

I sighed, giving up and walked downstairs, surprised no one was up yet. That's when I realized the time.

6:36 a.m.

Oh wow, what am I going to do with this extra time? I wonder if he would mind if I was a bit early? Well, it takes about 20 minutes to get to the Res. so then it would almost be 7 o'clock. Two hours isn't too early, I decided and wrote a note explaining where I went and hurried out to my truck.

I took my time driving and making up a game that I had to be exactly on the speed limit at all times. Pathetic? I know.

When I started passing the little run-down houses of the Res. I slowed down to look at the scenery. Something shiny got my attention and I slowed down to see what it was. Two old, old motorcycles sat in front of a little cozy looking house, with a sign leaning against them.

_FREE_

I pulled over on the side of the road and jumped out. For some reason these motorcycles caught my attention. I bit my lip, expecting the rusty metal, but decided they just needed a bit of fixing up and they would be like brand new.

"Hi! Do you want them?" A boy's voice said.

I looked up quickly and saw a boy about 13-14 with the usual Quileute skin and long black hair. His friendly smile made me relax a bit.

"Uh. I'm not sure, but-" I thought. This is your time to live a little, have fun. I thought. And plus, Jacob could fix them up, he is a good mechanic. "Yeah I do want them. Could you help me put them in my truck?" I smiled, not believing I was actually doing this.

"Finally, my mom was going to make me take them to the junk yard this afternoon if no one took them." He sighed greatfully. "My names Seth Clearwater." He walked closer and started wheeling the first bike to my truck.

"Ronnie Baker." I smiled, then frowned. "Don't tell anyone I took these though. My mom would kill me." I pleaded stopping in my tracks.

"Anything, as long as these babies are gone." He laughed.

Once we both got the bikes in my truck bed, I thanked Seth one more time and sped my way to Jacobs.

I pulled up to the familiar red house with metal shed in the back at 8:30, surprising myself that it took that long to get here and pick up the motorcycles. They were pretty heavy though.

I hopped out of my truck, making sure the motorcycles weren't visible if Billy were to be peaking threw the window.

Before I even made it half way up the sidewalk, the front door opened and Jacob appeared with his child like smile in place.

"Ronnie! Your early!" He said a little too loud. He ran up to me and pulled me into a tight hug, lifting me off the ground.

I laughed as he set me down. "Yeah, I couldn't sleep." I instantly regretted what I said as his smile dropped.

"Is it because of-"

"Just- just nightmares. That's all. Um. So I have a surprise." I changed the uncomfortable subject and grabbed his hand, towing him to my truck.

Once he was in view of the motorcycles in the bed, he raised his eye brows and looked at me.

"I saw them while coming up and was wondering if you would want to help me fix them up. I figured you could keep one too, for the payment and I have some college money I could use for parts." Jacobs face lit back up into a beaming smile.

"Of course! This will cost some time though. Are you willing to come here almost everyday to help out?" He looked at me with a too skeptical face that made me burst out laughing. "And are you sure that we could use your money, it doesn't sound fair?"

"Yes, its fine. I'm not really looking that _forward _into my future." I said, opening up the tailgate.

Jacob got right to work with taking them out, by _himself_, which amazed me since Seth and me could hardly lift it without dropping them a couple times.

"Wow, Jake, are you on steroids?" I asked in disbelief.

"No." He laughed setting the one down and getting the other one. "Growth spurt."

"Its _some_ growth spurt." I asked still wondering what the hell happened to the awkward, little Jacob I knew when I first met him.

After sneaking the bikes pass the house, so Billy wouldn't see them, we set them up in Jake's little shed.

His Rabbit Volkswagen was still there, but almost finished as I could tell. He set the bikes down in a open space and got some tools out.

"First we're going to have to take them apart to see which parts are good and which aren't." He started. And the day went on like that. While he worked, we talked about everything and anything, straying from the topic of _him_. The only interruptions we got throughout the day was Billy calling us in to eat lunch and when Jake's friends, Embry and Quil showed up and embarrassed Jake. That was the best day I had in a long time and I almost forgot about the movies, but when I checked my cell phone I recognized the time.

6:50p.m.

After I promised Jake that I would come over tomorrow around the same time, I left not knowing that I would find something out tonight that would be dangerous, but worth it.

_Jacob Black was slowly healing me, but I knew I would never be fully healed without my heart, but it wouldn't hurt to at least close the hole._

_

* * *

_

**i hope i got the character of Jacob right. If i didnt pleaseee let me know. Thanks. :) REVIEWWW**


	7. Chapter 7: Movie Madness

**AN: Hey sorry i havent updated in a while, but i just started school so i was just getting back in the modee:P Anddd just to let you know i have some more pics on my photobucket if you wanna look at them :)**

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

**Movie Madness**

Kevin parked his moms mini van and slowly everyone started unloading themselves. Mark started walking with Ashley hand in hand up to the ticket booth to buy their tickets, while Kevin, Natalie, Tyler,and me tagged behind. It was quite awkward since everyone seemed in pairs except Tyler and I, and that's why I stayed by Natalie the whole time.

Once we paid for our tickets, and after trying to convince Tyler to not buy mine also we were trying to find seats. Of course Mark and Ashley already took their seats, obviously wanting to be alone when it was suppose to be a group movie night. Kevin led us to a spot with four open seats and I basically begged for the wall seat and made Natalie sit next to me.

The movie started right off with a group of stupid teenagers horsing around like usual and in the first 5 minutes the dumb blonde already got killed. The blood and guts didn't really upset me that much, but the cute teen couple did. Their lovey-dovey-ness was getting on my nerves. I made a excuse to go to the bathroom and waited there until I thought it would be over.

I got back just in time to see the couple get stuck together buy a pole that went through their hearts. What I coincidence. I thought with dry humor.

I made my way back to my seat, only tripping once over Kevin's huge feet. The rest of the movie was filled with killing and gore which I enjoyed a little too much and before I knew it the last person thought he made it out alive but then BAM! He dies by getting his head chopped off by the never dying zombie. That's what I also didn't like about this movie, the never dying zombies, and stupid me always made connections with things.

"Alright, so I was thinking about going to that pizza parlor up the street for dinner." Natalie said looking for everyone's approval. I nodded, not really paying attention. Too bad Jake wasn't here, it would be way more fun. "Good, I'll go check if its open then with Ronnie." Natalie motioned me to follow her and I did not knowing what to do.

"What are we doing?" I asked confused looking around.

"Oh, just checking if the pizza parlors open, I'm not sure about the times." We continued up the street and some laughing and talking got my attention on the other side of the street. I stopped and looked at the three men. The one looked familiar, but I just couldn't place him.

"Ronnie, come on." Natalie pulled on my arm. I shrugged her off.

"I think I know them."

"Ronnie, just come on." Natalie urged once more. That's when one of the guys noticed my frozen form staring at them. I started approaching them not listening to Natalie trying to get me to stop and come back. I kept walking closer as if I was in a daze, when something happened.

"Veronica, don't get any closer!" This voice was different, more musical and familiar. It was Edward's! I didn't even flinch at his name! I took one step and his voice reacted. "I meant it! Veronica, stop!" I looked around, expecting him to come out of the shadows, but no one did. Am I going crazy?

"Hey toots, wan' me to buy ya a drink?" The drunk man said while his friends looked me up and down.

I shuddered and stepped back. "No." I quickly turned back around and walked back to the deathly pale Natalie.

"What were you thinking?" She glared at me.

"I thought he was someone I knew, my mistake." I sighed and closed my eyes trying to remember _his _voice.

Natalie basically forced me back down the road to the cinema, not wanting to go any further. We approached the smiling group and Natalie quickly put on a fake disappointed face. "Sorry, it was closed. But on second thought I'm not too hungry." She elbowed me in the ribs.

"Me either." I replied immediately. When the other turned around to go back to the van, I sent Natalie a look clearing saying 'thank you for not telling everyone I almost walked up to three drunk men with no idea who they were.' She nodded, but didn't smile.

The ride back to the diner was filled with reenactments of the movie and uncontrollable laughing. I was laughing, just not as crazily as the others were. I sighed, wondering how I heard _his _voice.

"Here we are!" Kevin announced and pulled into the gravel parking lot of the diner. I hopped out, glad to be alone with myself and think things over.

"Bye guys!" I smiled and waved at them before hopping in my truck and speeding off, or as fast as my baby could go.

My mind was absolutely blank during the ride home and it didn't start up until I laid in bed, ready to go to sleep.

'_It will be like I never existed.'_

_It will be like I never existed.'_

_It will be like I never existed.'_

_His _haunting face swam in front of my closed eyes. His face that I thought I remembered by heart seemed blurred and unfocused. I clamped my eyes tighter together, and during the fight I was in I drifted off to sleep.

"Ronnie! Ronnie!" Lorraine's voice said.

My eyes flashed open and I was met with her worried face. "What?" I gasped, surprised that my throat hurt.

She glared. "Why don't you tell me! You were the one screaming your head off!" She said loudly. "I bet everyone's awake now." Then in a softer voice, "I thought you were getting better.."

"I-I.." I sighed and looked at the clock on my nightstand.

4:32 a.m.

"I'm sorry." I said trying to hold back my tears.

Lorraine's face softened and got in my bed wrapping her arm around me. "Sh.. I know. You'll get better. It wont last forever."

I sobbed for the first time in front of a family member because of _him_. Because of my broken heart. No. My non-existing heart. I never thought the day would come that Lorraine would be comforting me, her older sister.

"This better not leave the room." She whispered. I couldn't resist to smile a little threw my tears at her usual behavior.

I just hoped that something.. or someone could help me.

* * *

**Heyyy! how'd you like it? Sooo i want some reviewsss, at least 4, so i can post the next chapter since i already have it all doneee! REVIEWW **


	8. Chapter 8: Bike Time

**Hey sorry, its been sooo long but with school and homework its hard to write too. But here's chapter 8! Hope you like it! :)**

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

**Bike Time**

"Okay so you kick that..thing?" I asked for like the fifth time. Jake has been giving me instructions for the past half hour about motorcycles. And after the fourth warning, he gave up and taught me the rest. The secluded spot near the beach was quiet and peaceful with the waves crashing in the distance. It was chilly, but what do you expect in La Push.

Jake sighed and nodded, exasperated. "Yes, Ronnie. Just kick that, but you have to keep your hands on the handlebars and hold down the gas." I bit my lip, rethinking everything.

So, hold down gas thing, kick the other thingy, then vroom. Okay, I can do this. After my short pep talk, I nodded at Jake.

"Okay," Jake checked that I had everything in place and gave me a smile.

"Don't do this Ronnie." A velvet voice said. I whipped my head to the side and saw Edward. He was just as breathtaking as always. "This is reckless and you know it." I shook my head and looked back at Jake.

"Alright, now hold down the gas, good, now kick-, good!" The engine roared to life and I shot off. The adrenaline was amazing. It felt like I was flying.

"Ronnie, stop! Right now!" The angels voice said from the side lines.

"No. Why do you care? You left me." I murmured. I must really be going crazy.

"Veronica!" The dirt road ahead gave a un expecting turn and I looked frantically for the breaks. Shit! Jake never taught me how to stop. The turn was getting closer and I stated freaking out. While searching for the break, I let go of the gas without thinking and immediately the bike began to swerve.

I short shriek came out of my mouth before I landed on the hard road.

"Ronnie!" I heard Jake's voice in the distance, then a roar of an engine. Jake was next to me in a minute, helping me sit up. "Are you okay?" He asked frantically.

"I'm fine. If only you taught me how to stop." I brought my hand to a stinging on my other arm. When I pulled it back, I almost gagged. Blood covered my hand from a scrape that was on my other arm.

"Oh, god. I knew this was a bad idea." Jake murmured. Behind Jake I watched _him_ disappear with a pained expression. I _am_ going crazy.

"Jake, its not your fault. And, plus, its only a scrape." Jake shook his head and whipped off his t-shirt. I held in the gasp when I saw his toned chest and stomach. Holy cow! When did he get abs? While I tried not to drool and stare at his body, Jake wrapped his t-shirt around my arm to stop the blood flow. That's when I noticed it was the same arm I cut open on my birthday. Great.

"Ronnie." He murmured, looking at me. I avoided his stare and looked behind him. "I ju-Lets get back to my house and wrap this up." I smiled at him, grateful he let it drop.

Back at Jake's house, we hid the bike's in his shed and headed into the house to clean me up. Jake led me to the bathroom where they kept the medical kit. The small bathroom felt claustrophobic with Jake's size.

Before I could protest, Jake lifted me up and set me on the small bathroom counter. "Take off your jacket so I can get to the cut." Jake said with his back to me, getting the medical kit from the cupboard. I gently slid my jacket off my shoulders and arms and set it on my lap. It was totally ruined with blood and a huge rip. I shivered in my t-shirt.

Jake turned back around, and looked a bit tensed. "Are you okay? Is it the blood?"

"No, no. Just- let me see your arm." I turned so my arm was facing him and he got right back to work, disinfecting it and wrapping it up. "There." He smiled and tucked the kit back into the cupboard. I hopped off the counter and existed the bathroom, walking into the living room.

"So, we can probably start some homework. We do have school tomorrow." I reminded him, glancing at him over my shoulder.

"Sure, sure."

After 20 minutes of trying to do our homework, we gave up and got talking about random things.

"I think I should go home." I glanced at my cell phone and saw it was 6 p.m. already.

"Already?" Jake asked from his stretched out position on the floor.

"Yep, sorry Jaker." I shrugged and stood up, stretching. Gathering up all my stuff, I put it in my book bag and started out to my truck, knowing Jake was probably following me.

"Bye." I turned around and hugged him, hoping some of his happiness will wash out on me and help me have a good nights sleep.

"Bye." His warm breath brush passed my ear. I held in the shiver.

Walking into my house as quietly as I could didn't work out very well. As if he was waiting for me, Gunner started barking like crazy. And BAM! There's my mom and dad.

"Where were you?" Dad asked crossing his arms.

"With Jake." I unconsciously hoped they didn't realize I was wearing his sweatshirt because mine got ruined and I had to cover up the bandage somehow.

"What-Is that his jacket?" My mom asked, eyes widening, her mind already buzzing with thoughts.

"I ru-" She cut me off.

"Did you have sex with him?" She asked a bit to loudly.

My eyes widened at the accusation and my face turned beat red. "Wh- NO! No! He's my friend mom!"

"Then why-"

Dad's whistle blew. We whipped over to look at him. He looked angry, nervous, and..amused. "Okay, now Ronnie, why are you wearing Jakes sweatshirt?"

"I fell and it got ripped, so Jake lent me his." I looked at my mom giving her a Maybe-if-you-just-listened-you-would-not-jump-to-accusations look. "Can I go to my room?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Dad unblocked the way to the staircase.

I ran up the stairs like my life depended on it. I still cant believe mom would think like that. I mean he is only my friend.. Yeah he's cute, maybe even hot, but its just weird to think about him like that..I think.

* * *

**How was it? Do you like how Ronnie doesnt exactly know what she feels for Jake? REVIEWW :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Stuck in the Middle

**Sorry for not updating in so long! but school has been crazy! So this is my longest chapter yet! soooo i hope you like it :)**

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

**Stuck in the Middle**

I hate week days. That means going to school and trying to make conversation with people. The first part of my day went pretty well, Natalie was as nice as usual and Ashley was acting depressed and sad. She and Mark probably broke up again. I forgot what this means, of course. So once I stepped into the cafeteria Mark was right beside me asking how my day was.

"Good." Maybe if I answer with one word questions he'll leave me alone.

"So, I was wondering what you were doing tomorrow night?" Always the player. But maybe if I actually just go on one date with him and act totally weird, he'll leave me alone. And maybe we can double with Natalie and Kevin. Hmm..

I answered once we were in hearing distance with Natalie and Kevin. "Yeah, I mean, Natalie and Kevin can come too." I smiled my best smile, or the best I could since Edward left.

Mark seemed kind of stunned with my idea, but since I said yes, he'll probably just go with it. "Yeah, totally."

"Great. We can see the new movie, Crosshairs. Okay with you guys?" I asked Natalie who still looked confused and Kevin who looked like he knew what I was doing. He gave me a wink and said, "Yeah! That movies supposed to be beyond scary!

"

"Okay then, its settled." I sat down at the table and took out my Yoplait yogurt.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. Your going to the movies with this Mark guy that wouldn't leave you alone since your first day at Portland and with this girl and her boyfriend. So a double date?" Jake concluded, slightly confused, while he worked on the Rabbit. It was just after school and I was in Jake's shed like usual, watching him work.

"Yeah, and don't forget the part where I'm going to act really weird so he will leave me alone." I smiled at my plan. I thought it was pretty good.

"That's a really stupid plan." Oh thanks for bursting my bubble, Jake.

"No, I already told Natalie and Kevin that I'm acting weird on purpose and they totally understand." I tried to save my plan.

"Whatever."

My brow crinkled up. He slid underneath the car. "Are you mad?" I asked nervously. I cant afford to lose my emergency kit. He put me back together, somewhat.

With a huge sigh, he rolled back out. Grease and oil on his shirt and hands. "No, I just thought we would do something tomorrow. Embry's with the La Push gang and Quil is all depressed that he lost his best friend. I have no one to hang out with."

"Oh." Then it clicked. I jumped up and smiled. "I have an idea!" Jake raised his eyebrows. "Why don't you come too. You could be my back up."

"What? Come on, Ronnie, be serious." Jake smirked. "And by the way, I would probably give the guy a heart attack."

"How?" He flashed me his biceps, like that was all the explanation I would need. "Right.. Please, for me." I smiled at him and sat on the ground next to him.

His eyes narrowed. "Ronnie, don't use that face on me. You know-" Too, late. I made my eyes really wide and pouted. "Oh, fine."

My smile broke free again and I jumped up. "Great, now the movie starts at 7 tomorrow, so come to my house at 6:30, so Mark can pick us up."

"What about those other two?" He asked.

"Oh, their driving themselves."

"Great.." Jake sighed and rolled back under the car.

"You're the best Jake." I sat back down on the wooden crate, continuing my homework.

I heard Jake whisper something. "What?"

"Nothing." The whisper sounded like 'I wish', but I must've heard it wrong. He was the best, in my life, for now.

* * *

"Are you sure he's coming?" Jake asked for the fourth time.

"Yes, Jake, he said he was just running late." We were sitting on my porch waiting for Mark to come pick us up for the movies. And just a half hour ago Natalie said that she got the flu that was going around and Kevin did too, so they couldn't come. So now it was just me, Mark and Jake. This evening should be interesting.

Finally, a little silver, beat up, like all the other cars in Portland, pulled up and stopped in front of us. Mark stepped out and smiled at me, but looked at Jake like he was a monster. Haha.

"Hey, Ronnie. Uh, whose your friend?" Mark asked coming closer, but staying away slightly.

"Oh, this is Jake, remember from La Push last year?" I smiled. "Jake this is Mark, from school."

"Hey." Jake said in a lower tone. Wow, men and their egos.

"He-Hey." Mark asked in a poor imitation of a tough guy. "So Are you coming, too?"

"Yeah, Ronnie, invited me along." I smiled innocently and slid into the car. Me in the passenger seat, Mark driving, and Jake in the back in the middle.

The ride was very quiet and awkward. Mark tried to unsuccessfully start conversation. "So want to listen to some music?" He looked over at me.

"Only if you have screamo." Jake replied from the back. I whipped my head around and glared at Jake, he only gave me a wink.

"Be weird." He lipped. Oh yeah.. I forgot.

"Uh yeah, my choice in music is screamo and stuff.." Wow, I wish I could actually lie.

"Oh, well, um, I don't think I have any of that, sorry." And the ride continued in silence.

"So, aren't you two years younger than us, Jacob." Mark asked. My mind jumped out of its numb state.

"Yeah, I'm sixteen, but Ronnie doesn't care. We've known each other for a while." Oh, please, stop. I mentally screamed.

"Oh," End of conversation.

* * *

When we finally pulled up to the movies, it was 6:50 and crowded. Great. The line to the tickets weren't too long, but the snack one was, and Jake just had to get a large popcorn. He's like a never ending pit.

Once we finally sat in our seats, me in-between them, the movie already started. I sat uncomfortably with my hands in my lap because both Mark's and Jake's were on the arm rests with their palms up. Wow.

I looked over at Mark, who was the one who was mostly screaming during the first half of the movie. He looked kind of green, I hope he doesn't throw up. Then I looked over at Jake who was smiling at all the stupid fake blood. The movie was really gross, but you could really tell it was fake with the too red blood.

Then I hear Mark gagging. Ew. I looked at him and saw him stand up and run to the exit. Oh god. I looked over at Jake to see him smirking, and hit him on the arm. Ouch.

"Stop it. Come on." I stood up and went out the exit, Jake following.

"Can you go check up on him?" I asked Jake, and sat on a bench.

"Sure, sure." He walked off into the men's room and came right back out 2 seconds later. "He's really sick." Jake said disgusted. He sat down next to me, a little too close. The hallway was deserted since all the movies were going on and only the popcorn at the concession stands were making noise. "It sounds like he'll be in there for a while." As we waited Jacob reached for my hand and grabbed onto it.

"Jake." I warned looking at him.

"What? You like me right?"

"As a friend."

His face turned serious and thoughtful. "It's still the other one, isn't it?" I inhaled sharply. "You don't have to talk about it. I'm not forcing you."

I nodded, looking at the floor. I never want to talk about it.

"But, Ronnie, I'm not giving up. I like you a lot. I've got loads of time."

"You shouldn't waste your time." I'm broken. But the feeling of him always wanting me, for me, it felt refreshing. We never had this conversation, but I knew it was bound to happen sometime. I knew he liked me more than friends. He huge hands still engulfed mine, the warmth felt good.

"I'm not giving up." He repeated.

"There's a problem though." I looked up at him. "This," I indicated between us, "means something different to you than it does to me."

"Well, I guess that's my problem." He continued rubbing his pinky over the side of my hand. "That's a funny scar you have there," he turned my hand to look at it more. "How'd that happen?" His pointer finger followed the almost invisible silver crescent against my skin.

"Uh, I forgot. I have so many, I loose count." I chuckled nervously.

"Its cold." Jake said, pressing lightly against the scar that I will forever have.

Just then, Mark stumbled out of the bathroom looking terrible. He was pale white with sweat all over his face.

"Oh, god, Mark." I jumped up.

"Can we leave?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, of course," I walked over to Mark and helped him walk back to the car.

"Movie too much for you?" Jacob asked heartlessly. Oh boy.

"No, I didn't feel good before the movie even started." Mark glared, but let it drop once we got to the car. Once Jake came back from the concession stand with a empty popcorn bucket, he gave it to Mark, and hopped into the drivers seat.

"Do you even have your license?" Mark asked, unsteadily.

"No, but I know how to drive." Jake rolled down the windows for fresh air for Mark and let the freezing air blow in.

I wrapped my arms tighter around me to keep warm.

"Cold?" Jake asked, but before I could answer, he wrapped his long arm around me.

"Aren't you?" I asked unbelieving.

"No."

I frowned and touched his forehead. His head was hot.

"Holy crap! Jake, your burning up!"

"I feel fine, Ronnie. Don't worry." He shrugged. "Maybe your hands are too cold."

The rest of the ride was spent in silence and me wallowing in my own guilt. It feels like I'm always leading Jake on. Why couldn't Jake just understand and stop doing this. Its ruining our friendship already. We're becoming too close. But I couldn't send him away, I need him.

I drove Mark home in his car, while Jake followed us in my truck. Jake was quiet when I was driving him back home.

"You know you could hang out at my house for a while. Its still early." I suggested while we entered La Push.

* * *

"The offer sounds great, but I'm starting to feel weird. I think I might have a fever or something."

"Oh god," Once we pulled into his drive way, I opened my door.

"No, I'm fine, Ronnie. I can walk up to my house." Jake managed a laugh.

I smiled and closed my door. "I'll call you when I get home." I said from my window.

"Sure, sure." Jake waved, but stopped short and walked back up to my window. "This is going to sound really corny, but you know I'll always be here for you right?" I nodded. "Good. I'll never hurt you, Ronnie, never." He stared me in the eyes for a few seconds, then turned around and walked into the little red house.

* * *

While I laid in bed that night, after I called Jake and got no answer, I thought about the truth. I do love Jacob Black, but I never meant to. I knew the power of love can break you so easily. I needed Jake, he was like my drug that I'm addicted to. He fixed everything, by just being there with me. His smile, scent, eyes, everything. I love him, but I knew he would never be enough, but I also knew he would never give up on trying either. I'm just too selfish to give him up.

* * *

**REVIEW! i want at least 15 reviews all togetherr :) **


	10. Chapter 10: Secret but Deadly

**Heyyy everyone all of my chapters are getting alot longer now! sooo i hope you read them and review :)**

**Dont forget that im looking for a trailor**

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

**Secret but Deadly**

The phone rang and rang and rang and finally, "Hello?" It was the next day, after school when I got back to Jake. His voice sounded broken and crackly.

"Jake? Wow, you sound horrible. Are you okay?" I asked worried. I hope he's fine so we can continue hanging out after school.

"I feel horrible," His voice replied in a whisper.

"So do you have that stupid 24 hour flu? I heard its going around." I replied biting my finger nail.

"I don't think I have that. Everything hurts. Its definitely something different." I heard the pain in his voice. Oh god.

"Do you want me to come over? I can bring you soup or-or something, anything you need." I suggested desperately.

"No. You cant come here." His answer was abrupt and sounded almost like Billy's stern voice.

"But, Jake, you know I never get sick. I'm immune." I joked slightly. It was true, I never got sick when I was little, even during flu season.

Jake ignored my sense at humor. "I'll just call you when I can. I'll let you know when you can come down."

"But, Jake-"

"I've got to go," he said with urgency.

"Don't forget to call me." I reminded.

"Right," he sounded, different. I waited for him to say goodbye. Nothing.

"Bye Jake."

"Ronnie," he whispered my name, and then I heard the tone.

"Hey Jake, its me, Ronnie, again. Um, I was just wondering if your feeling better. Just, uh, call me back. Thanks." That was my tenth message since Friday night. It's been 3 days and he hasn't called and no one will pick up the phone. I need to see him again. The nightmares are coming back. I can already feel the tear in my heart coming undone.

I need to see Jake or hear_ his_ voice. I sighed, frustrated and plopped on the couch. Mom took the kids grocery shopping. I feel bad for just letting her take care of them, but at least Sarah's tagging along to help. Wow, it feels like so long since I actually talked and interacted with my family. But they cant help me. Jake or _him_ can, only.

One week. One week with no Jake, no smiles, laughs, nothing. I don't know what happened to him.

I stared at the phone, contemplating if I should call him, wondering if I should believe Billy. A couple days ago Billy said the phone lines in La Push been on and off. And plus Billy said Jake must've caught mono and didn't want anyone visiting him. One call shouldn't hurt thought, but still I found myself just staring at the phone hoping Jake would be the one to call me.

"What are you doing?" A voice said from behind me. I whipped around, startled. Charlie stood there with his book bag in hand.

"Um, have you heard from Jake?" Please, please say yes.

"No, why?" Of course.

I sighed and brushed my hand threw my hair. "No one's been answering the phone and Jake has mono. I'm just worried."

"Oh, well I'm sure he's fine. Billy knows what he's doing," Charlie paused in the doorway. "Hey isn't mono from kissing and stuff. I heard it's can last up to a month. Charlie, walked off, already dialing his girlfriends number.

_One month!_

What? Jake would go crazy with no visitors for a month. This cant be the case, and plus I know he cant possibly have mono. I know he hasn't been kissing anyone.. well at least I think so.

Okay so I'll give Billy one more week before I started getting nosy and demanding to see Jake. One week, no longer.

One more week plus the one before that, was way to _long._ Everyday I would come home from school and check the messages and ask my mom or siblings if Jake's called. They all told me the same answer 'No.'

My dreams were getting worse, since I had no distractions anymore. They were the same nothingness, black, and on the side lines I would see a pair of glowing eyes, but nothing else. They confused me and scared me shitless.

The hole in my chest was getting bigger every day that passed without seeing Jake. It was hard to breath. I know it wasn't a physical condition, but more mental.

I was relieved when Saturday came and I could call Jake. And if the phone lines weren't working, I will personally go down to La Push and give Jake a piece of my mind. Only if he's perfectly fine though.

I dialed the very familiar number of the Black's residence and waited impatiently. It caught me off guard when Billy answered.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi, Billy. Its Ronnie, I was wondering if Jake was feeling better?"

"Oh, yeah he is Ronnie. But I'm sorry, he's not in."

"Oh, so he's alright to go out and all?" I wondered if Billy could here the bitterness in my voice as clearly as I could.

"Uh, yeah. We found out it wasn't mono after all though, just some virus." He tried to turn the subject, but that wasn't going to work out too well for me.

"Oh, well.. Where is he?"

"I think he was going to catch a movie with some friends. He's gone for the whole day." Billy replied. But I fond something fishy about that.

"Whose driving them around?" I know I sound nosy and rude, but hey, I'm pissed off he didn't at least call me first.

"Jake finished fixing up the Rabbit. So did you want anything in particular?" Billy said trying to finish the conversation.

"Um, not really, just tell him to call me when he gets home. It doesn't matter what time, just ASAP." I laughed flatly.

"Okay then, goodbye Ronnie."

"Bye." Billy hung up.

I hung up the phone, hard. I tapped my foot agitating. Why the hell wouldn't he call me? I mean just last night he was telling me that he would never hurt me. But he is, right now.

"Arg!" I growled and plopped down on the kitchen chair. One of my moms home and living magazine were on the table. I glanced at it and looked away. That's when I got an idea and whipped back to the magazine. The cover showed a beautiful waterfall. It looked nothing like _our_ secret spot, but that didn't mean I couldn't find it. I smiled and rifled through the rest of the mail.

Kate Baker, Kate Baker, Tom Baker, blah, blah. Newspaper.

_Reported recently, animal attacks in the Portland, Oregon area are found in the near by woods. Animal tracks have been found near the victims of Jim Tonkin and Shelly Tonkin. Please stay out of the woods and keep your eye of for the recently missing Kevin Landers._

_Animal_ attacks. But we haven't had animal attacks since last year when.. Oh god. Vampire here in Portland again? No, they even said animal tracks, it couldn't be a vampire. I exhaled my breath sharply and relaxed. But the situation with Jacob came back into my head and just made me pissed off again. Fresh air and a nice hike will do me good.

I parked my truck on the side of the road where _he_ parked his car before. Thank god I have a good memory. Now the hike's probably going to take a lot longer then before, oh well though. Its 10 in the morning, I have a long time until dark.

The hike was miserable and not what I thought at all. My gym shoes started hurting my feet and they soon turned numb. But when I started thinking about Jacob my adrenaline spiked and I started up a faster pace. I will get to _the_ spot.

Faster than I thought, I saw the familiar ferns that blocked the view of _the_ spot. Pushing past the ferns I saw the...

Spot. It was different. It was like when _our _love died it did too. The waterfall was bland and looked like it was holding on for dear life and the wildflowers weren't in season so the floor was covered with wild grasses that were brown and green.

_Our_ secret spot didn't fulfill what I needed though. It wasn't what I was searching for. The disappointment was so strong that tears leaked out of my eyes and streamed down my face. Why couldn't I just be successful in something? I walked closer to the waterfall but stayed at least 10 feet away. It didn't seem safe anymore since _he _wasn't here with me.

The hole in my chest ripped fully open again and I nearly crumpled to the ground the force was so strong.

"Its okay, Ronnie." I breathed deeply and stood up straight. As I did this I took in the rest of my surroundings. I squinted my eyes to see across the spacious distance and saw a figure. Maybe it was a stray hiker... But once my eyes focused more on the figure recognition set in. Laurent? Laurent! I know him! Oh my gosh! Maybe he knows something-. Woah what am I doing? A vampire and a human in the middle of no where is not a good thing. Oh I hope to god he doesn't notice me. I slowly started backing away as slowly as I could, keeping my eyes on his back. I was almost to the edge of the ferns I came in by. So close.

_SNAP!_

The snap of the branch my foot landed on echoed through the clearing. Shit. My body froze and watched the figure turn around to face me. He looked the same as ever, when I first saw him with James and Victoria. He was suppose to be with the Denali's, I wonder why he's here.

Before I could blink, Laurent was 5 feet in front of me with his head cocked.

"Veronica?" he asked in his French accent. He looked surprised to see me here. I didn't answer and just stayed frozen. "I didn't expect you to be here." His expressions was bemused.

"I am too." I forced my voice to say. "Aren't you suppose to be in Alaska?"

"You're right," he agrees. "I did go to Alaska. Still, I didn't expect... When I found the Cullen place empty, I thought they'd moved on."

"Uh." I didn't know what to say, so I closed my mouth and shrugged, biting my lip feeling the hole in my chest throb. "I guess."

"Hmm," he murmered. "I'm surprised they left you behind. Weren't you their pet?"

"Kinda." I smiled wryly.

He looked thoughtful. That's when I realized the thing that I should've recognized when I first saw him. His eyes. They were _red._

I took a step back and his eyes followed the movement precisely.

"Do they visit often?" he asked, casual, but with his weight shifted toward me.

"Lie, Ronnie," the beautiful velvet voice whispered anxiously from my memory.

My breath exhaled heavily when I heard _his _voice. I did what the voice told me to do, trying my best to lie smoothly.

"Of course, all the time." I waved with my hand. I tried to relax my stance more.

"Hmm," he said again. "The house looked vacant for a while."

"Lie better, Ronnie." The voice urged.

"Well they come by weekly and just stay at my house, but I'll be sure to tell Carlisle that you stopped by." I smiled encouragingly.

Laurent took a step to the side, but also closer to me. The voice in my head snarled.

"So how are things with you? Carlisle said you were with the Denali's." My voice sounded a bit high-pitched.

"I like them very much, especially Irina. Its different to stay in one place for so long. But, the restrictions are difficult... I'm surprised that nay of them can keep it up that long." He smiled at me a little creepily. "I must confess that I cheat sometimes."

I bit my lip and eased my foot back a bit, but froze when his eyes flickered down and caught my movement. "Oh, Jasper has problems with that too."

"Ronnie, don't move." his voice whispered. I followed his instruction, but I didn't like one bit how close Laurent was now.

"Really? Is that why they left?" Laurent asked, interested.

"No." I answered flatly.

Laurent stepped forward deliberately.

"So have you spoke with Victoria?" that was the last question in my mind, but I wanted to distract him. It did.

"Yes," he said, hesitating on that step. " I actually came here as a favor to her." He made a weird face. It would be funny if it weren't in this situation. "She wont be pleased about this."

"Why? About what?"

He looked into my eyes and smiled, showing all his teeth. "About me killing you." he went on. "She wanted to do that herself. She doesn't quite like you, Veronica."

"Why me?" I asked more confused then frightened.

"You see, Edward killed her mate, James, and she thinks she should kill you, Edwards mate." Even when my death was being told to me _his _name still tore at me. " I'm surprised he left you unprotected."

I stumbled back a step. "Why not let her do it?"

"Well you caught me right in the middle of my hunting Veronica. And you do smell... Simply mouthwatering."

"Threaten him," the voice demanded.

"They'll kill you. They will find out. They're not stupid." I said in a strong voice.

"Oh, but there will be no evidence left, your scent will be washing away when it rains."

"Beg." The hallucination begged.

"Please, I just-" I was loosing my strength.

"Don't worry, Veronica. It will be very quick. I'll lie to Victoria about that later, just to placate her. But if ou knew what she has planned for you, Veronica…" He shook his head almost in disgust. "I swear you'd be thanking me for this."

The horror and fear now crept up and into my bones and made me paralyzed. My eyes stayed wide with fear, only thinking one thing.

_I love you Edward. I love you, forever and always._

I watched as Laurent looked to his right and slowly started backing away from me.

"I don't believe it," he said, his voice so low that I barely heard it.

I whipped my head to where he was looking at and that's when I saw what the newspapers were talking about. The huge black shaped bear that looked like a wolf came out of the shadows, soon followed by three more beasts. All of there eyes were locked on Laurent and they were growling.

The black one was clearly in charge, then there was a dark gray one and brown, and then one more that shrugged out of the ferns. It was so close that I could reach out and touch it. And stupid me, gasped, loudly. The closest one, the red-brownish one, turned its head slightly at the sound of my gasp. The wolfs eyes were dark, almost black, and seemed to be too intelligent for an animal.

In a blink of a second, Laurent took off through the trees and the wolves followed closely behind.

I stood in the silence of the trees and took a huge breath and started to sprint the way back to my truck. I am never going into the woods again. As I tripped and stumbled through the woods it was increasingly getting dark, but I made in to my truck just as the sun was setting.

I sped all the way home, not caring about cops, just wanting to tell someone that the bears or wolves or whatever were real. I slammed the door to my house and my mom was in the entrance in a millisecond.

"What's wro-?" She stopped her question in the middle when she caught sight of me and dropped her spatula. "Oh god, Ronnie. Tom! Tom! Come here, NOW!" My mom panicked and ran over to me. She brushed the tear off my face, that I wasn't even aware of and led me to sit on the stairs.

"Mom, the bears that are killing those hikers aren't bears, they're wolves. Really huge ones." I gasped.

"What?" My dad said with wide eyes, coming from the living room.

"I saw them while I was hiking and-"

"I'm calling the cops. Don't worry." My dad ran off to the kitchen.

After filling out the police report I laid in bed. The only thing I could think about was what Laurent said.

"_If you only knew what she had planned for you…"_

_

* * *

_**REVIEWWW**


	11. Chapter 11: Drastic Changes

**AN: Sorry i havent updated in soooo long, but school has been a drag! But i hope you like this! REVIEWWW and dont forget to read _LOVE IN A DOZEN_ before this one! Although this one has longer chapters than my first story, its still good :))))**

**

* * *

Chapter 11**

**Drastic Changes**

The sound of rain woke me up from my usual dream. My eyes flickered over to the window and saw that it was down right pouring, but that's not going to stop me. Billy said Jake was gone yesterday so he must be back today. And I'm going to confront Jake and demand what his problem is.

I tip-toed while getting ready, not wanting to wake up Lorraine. I slipped on a pair of jeans, hoodie, rain coat, and boots. Not caring what my hair looked like, I threw it up in a pony tail and ran down stairs, yelling out a quick 'La Push' at my parents.

The drive down was longer than it usually felt, but at least the rain lightened up to a slow drizzle. A figure walking on the side of the road made me slow down. It was Quil. I pulled up next to his figure and rolled down the passenger window.

"Hey Quil! Need a ride?" I asked smiling slightly.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks." Quil hopped in quickly and I immediate noticed changes in him. He seemed more bulky and taller and less boyish. Are all the La Push boys changing?

"Have you heard of Jake? I think he's avoiding me?" I asked, knowing he was sucked into Sam's gang already.

"Nope. Sam got to him. It's like they're all brainwashed." I nodded. "Jake has been ignoring me and been hanging out with Sam a lot. "

I sighed sadly. "Where do you need to go?" I asked.

"Just a little more up the road," He paused, then said. "Here." Pointing to a little white house next to a house. "Thanks again Ronnie."

"No problem Quil. And don't worry, I'll get Jake's head back on track." I smiled as convincingly as I could, but decided it didn't work when Quil shrugged and waved.

"Okay." I grumbled and pulled my truck back on the road and starting on the familiar route to Jakes house. The familiar red house came into view, but with that a group of men that looked like they could be quintuplets. All of their eyes were already on my truck, but that didn't even bother the burning rage inside me. I parked my truck and was about to open my door when a slightly familiar face came into view in my window. He knocked loudly on my window, his expression filled with hatred. I rolled down the window and looked into the face of Jacob. He looked like a totally different person. His face looks more aged and mature, his eyes were stony and not the light warm brown, his long black hair was now cropped really short, and his care-free smile was gone.

"What are you doing here Ronnie?" He said through grinded teeth.

"I need to talk with you." I looked over at his _friends_ to make my point.

He clenched his jaw, but then swung my door open and started walking towards the woods. I jumped out into the drizzling rain and jogged to catch up with his quiet footsteps. That's odd, I never knew Jake was so graceful.

I followed him into the woods for five more minutes, thinking about what I would say. When Jake suddenly turned around, I almost ran into him, but he caught my shoulders and balanced me. His hands were really warm, like really warm, but as soon as they were there they were gone.

"What?" He growled out...?

"Uh." I coughed and took in all my rage. "What the hell happened to you?" I busted out. "Your changing! What happened to my friend that said he would never hurt me? Or the friend that would never ditch me and ignore my phone calls?" I glared up into his eyes, and exhaled loudly. "Seriosuly Jake! What the fu-" I hit the damn tree next to me, and swear I broke my hand. "Shit! Ow!"

Instead of helping me like the old Jacob would have he just said this. "I'm not good for you Ronnie. And its your reeking bloodsuckers fault that this happened!" What?

"What do the Cul-" I started.

"I'm not good enough to be your friend anymore. I'm not what I was before. I'm not good." Jake said looking straight in my eyes.

My rage turned to sadness to fast, that I couldn't hold in the tears that trickled from my eyes. "But you promised you'd always be my friend."

"Well, I'm going to have to break that promise." Then immediately Jake started on his way back to his house. I started to follow and when we came into view, I saw Billy peeking threw the curtain. I wiped my tears away and headed to my truck while Jake headed for his house. I didn't know what to do anymore. I didn't know Jake was carving the hole I already had deeper and deeper. I didn't know anything anymore.

I closed the door, quietly. "Ronnie?" My moms voice was heard from the kitchen. The smell of grilled cheese and tomato soup coming from there too.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Yeah?"

"Come eat."

I sighed and headed into the kitchen, but not before looking in the mirror in the hallway and fixing my streaked makeup and wet hair. When I thought I wouldn't scare everyone I came into the kitchen. Everyone was around the table, digging into their grilled cheeses. I smiled while I looked over my family and took my usual seat next to Charlie. Only my family is important to me now. Everyone I love left me, except my family. I will always have my family.

"You okay?" Charlie whispered. I nodded and smiled.

* * *

That night I heard a creak at my window and a knocking. My heart sped up, expecting it to be Victoria. I stood up and walked over to my window cautiously. The figure in the window nearly shocked me to death.

* * *

**REVIEWWW :)))))))))))))**


	12. Chapter 12: Unbelievable

**Oh my gosh! Im so sorry for not updating in so long. Its just because i've started a new story, **_Heartbreak is Only the Beginning_ **based on the Vampire Diaries. But here's chapter 12! Sorry again! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

**Unbelievable**

Jacob's face gazed at me from the other side of the window. I didn't know what to do. Should I let him in after all the things he'd said? I glanced over at Lorraine's bed, remembering she fell asleep on the couch after dinner and mom said to just leave her there. I bit my lip and slid the window open.

"Stand back." Without question I took a few steps back and watched amazed as Jake jumped into my bedroom from the tree. I expected him to make a loud thump, but all he made was a soft thump that could be mistaken for a book falling onto the floor.

I stared at him emotionlessly, not knowing what to feel or what to think. "Why are you here?" I asked the only question that formed in my head. Then I remembered all the terrible stuff he said to me in the woods and all my anger came back full blast. And plus I was extremely tired. "Get the hell out!" I whispered harshly and glared at him.

Jake blinked, surprised. "No, I came to apologize."

"I don't give a fudge why you came here! Just leave!" I

tried to shove him back to the window, but he wouldn't budge. I paced back to the other side of the room, pissed off and a little embarrassed. He wasn't wearing a shirt after all, and having my hands on his bare chest was a little awkward. His skin was still blazing warm as I remembered it in the forest.

I sighed and rubbed my hand over my face. Why wasn't he saying anything? I'm beyond tired and plus that I've been anxious and paranoid ever since I found out that Victoria was out to get me. All of theses sleepless nights left me a little disoriented. I collapsed on my bed and closed my eyes.

"Ronnie?" Jake whispered anxiously. "Are you okay?" I cracked open my sure to be blood shot eyes and sat up tiredly.

"How could I possibly be okay, Jake?" I mumbled.

Anguish replaced some of the bitterness on his face. "Right," He took a deep breath, and I watched him pace a little. "Crap. Well . . . I-I'm so sorry, Ronnie." His apology sounded sincere, but the angry expression was still twisted onto his features somehow.

"I really don't know what to say, Jake." I looked up at him, confused. "After what you said today. . ." I trailed off not wanting to replay that scene in my head.

"I couldn't leave the things the way I did today. That was horrible. I don't even know how to tell you how much I'm sorry." He whispered.

"I don't get what happened to you. Us." I put my head in my hands and heard him suck in a deep breath.

"I want to explain-" His voice broke off, and it sounded like someone caught off his air supply. I looked up, cautiously. "I cant explain it. I wish I could."

"Why not? Just tell me what's be-" I cut myself off, staring at his expression. His eyes were squinted, his teeth were clenched, and his forehead was wrinkled with effort. Um.. "What are you doing?"

"I cant do it." He muttered, frustrated.

"Do what?" I asked, beyond confused.

"Look, Ronnie, haven't you ever had a secret that you couldn't tell anyone?" My mind immediate jumped to the Cullens. I didn't answer and Jake looked at me with knowing eyes. "Can you understand that I might have the same kind of. . . Situation?" Jake struggled again, seemingly fighting for words. "Sometimes loyalty gets in the way of what you want to do. Sometimes its not your secret to tell."

I understood now. He was right- I had a secret that wasn't mine to tell, yet a secret I had to protect with my heart. A secret he somehow knew all about. But why are the Cullens involved?

"So you cant tell me what's happened to you?" I asked still confused.

"No, I'm sorry." He whispered. "This is so frustrating." I sat there silently, studying the shadows bouncing off his face. "The part that kills me is that you already _know_. I told you everything!" Jake said abruptly.

"How could I possibly know when I have no clue what happened to you these couple weeks?" I asked, hysterical now. He was making no sense.

Jake sucked in a startled breath and leaned toward me, his face shifting from hopelessness to blazing intensity. "I think I see I a way to make this work out because you know this, Ronnie! If only you guessed it, that would let me off the hook!"

"Your secret? Guess your secret?" I asked in disbelief. Does he really want to play immature little games.

He took in my disbelieving expression, and his face tensed with effort. "Hold on, let me see if I can give you some help," Jake started panting, trying to figure out what to say. "Clues." He breathed hard. My eyes widened when he grabbed my face between his enormous, too-warm hands and held it a few inches from his face. I raised my eyebrow in confusion. What the hell? "Remember that first day we met, on the beach in La Push?" His eyes pierced mine.

"Yeah. . ."

"Tell me about it."

I bit my lip trying to remember that day when I had no clue of anything going on in Portland. "You asked about my truck. . . And talked about the Rabbit." I closed my tired eyes, trying to remember. "We walked down the beach. . ." My hands tangled together as I remembered flirting with him to get information about the Cullens. "You told me about the legends." I opened my eyes and he nodded happily. "Yes." The word was tense, like he was on the edge of something vital. "Do you remember what I said?"

Of course I did. He told me all about vampires and that led to me finding out about _him._ "Yeah."

"Do you remember all the stor-" He struggled and couldn't finish the sentence.

"Stories?" Jake nodded mutely. I struggled to remember any of the other stories except the one about the cold ones.

Jake groaned and jumped off the bed. "Please Jake, I'm so tired. Maybe in the morning I can figure this out."

Jake nodded. "Maybe it will come back to you. I guess I understand why you only remember the one story." He said in a bitter tone. Jake plopped down on my mattress next to me. "DO you mind if I ask you a question about that?" He asked, still sarcastic. "I've been dying to know." This wont be good. I didn't answer him and just kept staring at my wall. I bit my lip and glanced at him with guarded eyes. "Did you honestly not know?" His voice turned husky. "Was I the one who told you what he was?"

How the hell does Jake know about this? I stared back at him levelly, not speaking.

"See what I mean about loyallty," He murmered. "It's the same for me, only worse. You cant imagine how tight I'm bound. . ." His eyes closed as if he was in pain and I hated it. Anything that caused him pain I hated it with so much passion I couldn't believe it.

"Isnt there anyway that you can possibly get free?" I whispered, touching his tightly closed eyelids. His hands began to tremble, but he kept his eyes closed. I ran my hand over his forehead and furrowed brow, trying to un crease it. His face still stayed tense. "No, I'm in this for life. Longer, maybe."

"Jake," I moaned. "We can run away together. Just you and me. We can leave this all in the past." I grasped his trembling hand in mine and it stopped slightly.

"Its not something I can run away from, Ronnie," he whispered. " I would run away with you, though, if I could." His hands started shaking again. "I've got to leave."

"Why?"

"One, you look like your about to pass out, and I need you to figure this out, you have to. And they've got to be wondering where I am." Jake stood up and I did too on shaky legs. "It would really help if you could figure this out on your own, Ronnie. Put some honest effort into it."

"I will." I smiled weakly.

"And I'll try to see you soon, any they'll try to talk me out of that." Jake sighed.

"Don't listen to them."

He nodded, but looked doubtful. "Come and tell me as soon as you figure it out." His face turned bitter and his hands started to shake. "If you. . . If you _want _to."

"Why wouldn't I want to see you?"

His face turned bitter, 100% the face that belonged to Sam. "Oh, I can think of a reason," he said in a harsh tone. "I really have to go. Could you do something for me?"

I nodded, apprehensively.

"At least call me if you don't want to see me again. Let me know if its like that."

"You know I'm not the person to do that." Jake shook his head.

"Just let me know." He headed for the window, but turned back towards me with a pained expression. He walked towards me and yanked me against his chest. I thudded against him and his large arms wrapped around me in a vice grip that nearly broke my ribs. He lifted me off the ground. "Just in case."

"Jake!" I gasped.

He dropped me at once, keeping a hand on my waist so I wouldn't fall over, then pushed me more gently back on my bed.

"Get some sleep, Ronnie. I know you can do this. I wont lose you, Ronnie. Not for this." Jake walked to my window and before I could protest, jumped down. I heard a light thump and that was it.

I laid back in my bed, my head spinning with all the riddles Jake gave me. My eyes closed involuntarily and my unconscious mind came up with my answers to Jake's riddles.

* * *

I gasped as I woke up. My eyes wide with disbelief as I realized what Jake's been trying to tell me. Holy shit. Werewolf. . .

I hopped out of my bed, shrugged on some jeans and a hoodie. I sprinted down the stairs and to the nearly empty kitchen. Only my dad was up and he was wearing hiking gear? Um. . .

"Where are you going?" I asked confused.

He looked up in surprise and smiled at me. "Morning. I'm just gonna help the police look for the missing hikers and round up those bears or wolves or whatever they are." My eyes widened. Oh god. He's going to shoot at Jake. But if it's the wolves that were killing the people. . . Jake's a killer. No. Not impossible. Is it?

"Dad, its not safe." I twiddled my hands, nervously.

"Don't worry, Ronnie. Now tell me why your up at 6 in the morning and all ready when school starts in 2 hours." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I-I well. I was going to head down to La Push. I need to talk with Jake." I shrugged and started for the door.

"Okay. . ." He trailed off. "Just don't miss school." I nodded and started on my way to warn Jake about the search party and get some answers. Not even worrying about the test i had in english.

* * *

**A little rushed, i know, but i have a cold :((( Was it good? Bad? REVIEW :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Its all out now

**READ THIS! IMPORTANT! **

**Hello. So this is probably going to be my last chapter if people dont start reviewing. It just feels like im writing this story for no reason if people arent actually reading it. I'm sorry to the people that are reading it...and not reviewing...so hopefully this will get you reviewing. :)**

**Its not a threat...just a fact.**

**Sooooo i know this story might be a bit mary-suish...sorry...but i like it. :) **

**Remember you can tell me anything that you think needs fixing or any questions you have.**

**

* * *

Chapter 13**

**Its All Out Now**

All of these thoughts and questions bombarded me once I was making my way to La Push._ How did this happen? Why Jake? Was Sam the cause of it? Are they really the ones killing all those hikers? _I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. Oh god, I don't even know what to think anymore. I just need answers.

I passed the 'Welcome to La Push' sign, and slowed down, anxious to confront Jake. _He wont hurt you. _The side of my brain that believed that Jake would never harm me._ But he's killed all of those other people. Why not you too?_ My reasonable side said.

This is Jake and I trust him. I didn't care about him being a . . .werewolf, but one that's killing people, I'm a little skeptical about. I exhaled heavily making my decision. I watched as the speedometer sped up and looked towards the road. He wont hurt me. . .

I listened as my truck engine stopped and my breathing sped up. I needed to find out what was happening. Gathering up all my courage, I hopped out of my truck and made my way to the familiar little red house.

I knocked on the door hurriedly before I could change my mind. Billy's russet face appeared with a frown . "Ronnie. . .?"

"I need to talk to Jake." I said and brushed past him, ignoring his attempts to stop me. I jogged down the little hallway and to his bedroom. When I pushed open his door I didn't expect the sight I saw.

There was Jake spread out across his too-small bed, totally passed out. His face set in the boyish and friendly look he used to always wear before all this . . .shit happened. I bit my lip and closed the door quietly behind me. I walked toward the living room, knowing Billy would be there. I was right, of course.

"Uh, hi Billy." I smiled sheepishly, embarrassed by my entrance before.

"Ronnie." Billy smiled, tensely at me. "I'm guessing you know." He stated matter of fact.

I nodded. "Can you tell Jake to meet me at First beach when he wakes up?" I asked anxiously. Billy nodded and smiled, more relaxed. "Thanks."

I made my way out of the house and started walking to First Beach, not feeling like driving. I just wanted the fresh breeze to try and clear out my mind. Hopefully.

The waves crashed against the nearby cliffs, calming me and letting me relish in the ocean breeze. I finally let my mind rest and go totally blank of everything that has happened. But I couldn't quite push away the ache in my chest that_ he_ still left. Kicking little pebbles and sand, I didn't hear the footsteps approaching me.

"Hey, Ronnie." Jake's voice made me jump, startled and turn around. He looked like he seriously just rolled out of bed, and really nervous.

"Hey." I bit my lip as I watched him shift uneasily.

"Billy told me you came by, didn't take you very long did it? I knew you could figure it out."

I nodded slightly. "Yeah, I remember." The silence after that was deafening. I had no idea what expression I had on my face but all I knew Jake's voice was suddenly acidic.

"You could have just called." He said harshly.

I glanced at him nervously. "I wanted to talk to you face-to-face."

He snorted. "Oh, much better."

His sarcastic behavior got on my nerves. "Well I came down here to tell-"

"About the rangers and the hunters? Don't worry, we already know."

I scoffed. "How can I not worry! They have guns and are setting traps! Don't you care at all about your-"

"We can take care of ourselves," he growled out. "They're not going to catch anything. They're only making it more difficult, they'll start disappearing soon enough, too."

My eyes widened in rage. How can he say that? "How can you say that?"

"What? Its just a fact."

"You know these people. My dad's out there!" My stomach lurched at the thought of him getting hurt. My family would. . .crumble apart.

"What more can we do?" Jake said stared at me angry, frustrated, and betrayed.

"Can you not do what your doing?" I questioned desperately.

"Like I have a choice!" He threw his hands up into the air.

"How can you not have a choice? Its you actions and decisions." I yelled.

He glared at me. "You know what makes me so mad I could just spit?" I would've laughed at that weird comment, but the time wasn't right. "You're such a hypocrite, Ronnie. There you stand, terrified and angry at me! How is that fair?" His hands shook with anger.

"What? How does that make me a hypocrite? Just because I'm afraid of what your doing?"

"Ugh!" He groaned, pressing his trembling fists to his temples and squeezing his eyes shut. "Would you listen to yourself?" He didn't wait for me to reply. Jake took two step forward, leaning over me and glaring with fury. "Well, I'm sorry that I cant be the right kind of monster for you, Ronnie. I guess I'm just not as great as a bloodsucker, am I?"

I glared back at him with equal fury. "I don't give a fuck about what you are, its about what your doing!" I yelled. I couldn't even believe I used the f-bomb. I was just that angry.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He roared, his entire body shaking now.

"Be very careful, Ronnie." I was shocked when I heard Edward's voice. "Don't push him too far. You need to calm him down."

I inhaled sharply, trying to calm down my burning rage. "Jake, please. Why do you have to kill people? What's the benefit you get? If vampire's can live without killing people, cant you?" I said in a soft voice.

His posture straightened up with a jerk, like my words sent a shock through him. His eyes widened in shock. "Killing people?"

"Yeah. What else would we be talking about?"

He wasn't shaking anymore. His expression changed to half-hopeful disbelief. "I thought we were talking about your disgust for werewolves?"

I scrunched up my face in confusion. "Uh, no. I don't care if you're a wolf." I said sincerely. I guess I'm used to supernatural things, that they don't hardly surprise me anymore. "But that you kill people. . .Jake."

"That's all? Really?" A smile broke across his face.

"Isn't that a reason enough?" Jake started to laugh. "What the hell? How is this funny?" Am I going crazy?

"Sure, sure." He agreed, still laughing. Jake took a me into a huge, tight, bear. . .wolf hug. "You really don't care that I morph into a giant dog?" He asked, joyfully.

"No." I gasped for breath. "Jake!"

Jake let me go, but grabbed my hands. "I'm not a killer, Ronnie." His face spoke the truth.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Are ya sure? 'Cause I'm still a little confused."

"Yes." He laughed. I smiled and threw my arms around him.

Then I thought about something. I pulled away to look at his face. "What about the others?"

"No, of course not." He smiled like a huge burden was off his shoulders.

"But then whose killing all those people?" I asked confused.

Jake's face turned serious at once. "We're trying to protect them, Ronnie. But we're always a little too late."

"From what though? Is there really a bear. . ." I trailed off as I remembered Laurent. Was he still here? "Vampire."

Jake nodded. "I thought you, of all people, would realize what was going on."

"Laurent, he's still here." I rubbed my hand over my face in worry. Oh god, he could've told Victoria about the _Cullens_.

"The vampire in the meadow. You were there. . .right?"

"Oh, the dread-lock leech?" He grinned tightly.

"Yeah. Jake he could've killed you." I started worrying. I knew what kinds of strengths vampires have.

Jake laughed. "Ronnie, he was too easy, it was hardly any fun!"

"What?"

"Killing the bloodsucker."

My eyes widened. "You killed him?" That means he never got a chance to tell Victoria. So she doesn't know about the _Cullens._

"Yeah. He wasn't one of your friends or anything, was he? I mean, he didn't look like he was."

"No, he wasn't." I sat on the closet piece of driftwood. Jake sat next to me and put a arm around my shoulders. "I'm so happy. Oh god, thank you Jake. I've been just waiting for him to come and kill me. . .or hurt my family. I- I'm just so. . ."

"I wish you would've told me you were so afraid, Ronnie. You didn't need to be."

"But you weren't around." I mumbled.

"Oh, right."

"Wait, Jake, I thought you knew it wasn't safe to be around me. That a vampire might be coming. Isn't that why you said it wasn't safe for you to be in my room?"

"No. I didn't say it wasn't safe for me. I was thinking of you."

"Why?"

He looked out towards the ocean. "There's more than one reason why I'm not suppose to be around you, Ronnie. I wasn't supposed to tell you our secret, for one thing, but the other part is that its not safe for you. If I get too mad. . .too upset. . .you might get hurt."

I thought about what he said. "When your mad, you shake?"

"Yeah. I shouldn't have lost control like that. But I was just so upset that I was going to lose you, that you couldn't deal with what I am. . ."

"If you did. . ." I trailed off staring up at him.

"I'd turn into a wolf." he whispered.

"No full moon?"

He rolled his eyes. "No. But don't worry, we're going to keep a special eye on you and your family. We're going to take care of this, I promise." I paused, mauling over what he said. _We're going to take care of this. _As in present tense. Its not over?

"Whose killing people now though?" I asked scared.

"This other leech. She makes no sense. She keeps dancing around the edges, like she's testing our defenses, looking for a way in, but in where? Where does she wasn't to go? Sam thinks she's trying to separate us, so she'll have a better chance. . ."

Oh my god. Jake's words kept repeating in my mind. _She. She. She._ It has to be Victoria. Why else would a female vampire be here in Forks alone? And she's killing people where my dad is right now. Oh god. My head fell into my hands.

"Ronnie! What's wrong?" Jake asked, his hand on my back.

"Jake its her. Victoria." I groaned. Why me?

Jake awkwardly made me lean on him. "Who, Ronnie?"

"Victoria. She was Laurent's old friend."

"Do you need a doctor? Water?" Jake still fretted.

"I'm not sick. Just scared of her."

"Victoria is the red-haired female?"

I nodded weakly. I just felt so drained and hopeless. "Laurent told me that James was her mate. She wants revenge." My wrist with my scar twitched.

Jake took my head and stared at me intently. "Did he tell you anything else? Do you know what she wants?"

"Me," I squeezed my eyes. "Jake, she wants me."

His eyes widened, then narrowed into slits. "Why?"

"Edward killed James," I struggled with _his_ name. Jake held me tightly that I didn't have to flinch, he kept me in one piece. "She got pissed off. But Laurent told me she was going to kill me to make it fair. Mate for mate. She didn't know, still doesn't know, that I . . ." I swallowed. ". . .we aren't. . .like that."

Jake's expression was distracted but then it changed to all business. "We have to tell the others. This is exactly what we needed to know." Jake stood up and helped me up, keeping my hand in his as we started walking back to his house.

When we got back to his house, Jake got me settled in my truck. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go call a meeting."

I nodded. "Hurry." I didn't want to be alone anymore. Victoria is out there and she wants me.

I watched as Jake sprinted off into the woods and not couple seconds later he was back, but missing a shirt. Jake hopped into the drivers seat and took off to the unknown destination.

"How did you call a meeting?" I asked, trying to keep my mind of Victoria.

Jake hesitated, his eyes on the road. "Well. . .its kinda weird. I don't wanna freak you out."

"I'm used to it, really." I smiled slightly.

Jake grinned back easily. "Okay. See, when we're wolves, we can. . .hear each other thoughts. Its embarrassing, having no secrets like that. Freaky, eh?"

It kind of reminded me of_ him_. I swallowed. "Just a bit. Its not the first time I've known of someone who could do that."

"Really? Wait, are you talking about you bloodsuckers?"

"They have names." I scowled.

"Whatever. The Cullens, then?" He laughed.

"Just. . .just Edward." I desperately tried not to show how his name effected me.

Jake looked surprised. "I thought those were just stories. Myths."

"Stories tend to be true." I smiled, glancing at him.

"We're almost there." Jake looked nervous.

"What's wrong?"

"They'll probably be mad at me for bringing you." He muttered. "I tried not thinking about you when I 'told' Sam, because I didn't want him to order me not to bring you."

"Order you?"

"Yeah. He's the alpha. When he tell us to do something or not to do something, we cant just ignore him. Its like a binding we have to him." Jake pulled up to the familiar dirt path that he taught me how to ride a bike. He sucked in a sharp breath. "They're here. Lets go."

"Maybe I shouldn't be here, Jake."

"They'll deal with it," he said and then he grinned. "Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?"

"Oh, very funny." I rolled my eyes, but hopped out of the truck and hurried to Jake's side.

He took my hand and squeezed it. "Here we go."

"I feel like I'm going to be executed." I said sarcastically.

* * *

**REVIEWWWW or this is the last update...but if no one does you can always check out my Vampire Diaries story. I have people that actually review :P haha well reviewwwwww please...im begging here.**


End file.
